Kai Kuroshi/Relationships
Lovers '''Erina Mariko''' - Kai first met Erina in [[Darkwood Forest]] under the alias of 'Mio', her real name was revealed when he met her again in the clan. They originally had a friendly relationship which turned rocky when Erina was worried about Kai's strange behavior caused by the mana tumor. When they met again six years later, Erina wanted to be friends with him again while he was under the alias of 'Kenji' but when he saved her from the isolation of the devil possessing Hyosuke, she fell for him instead. Although Kai accepted her, he also revealed the existence of Amelia which Erina accepted reluctantly. Now, although Kai doesn't want to go all the way with her until marriage saying that he wants to cherish her, he still doesn't hesitate in giving her affection. '''Amelia Tepes''' - Kai saved Amelia in the last level of the illusion world given to him by Juro during the events of the six years that Kai didn't meet Erina or Yoko. During that time, Kai had practically given up on life and Amelia's existence was the one that got him out of it. At first, Amelia planned to use him so for a whole month, she made preparations to turn Kai into a ghoul, a vampire's undead servant but changed her mind when Kai told her how he felt about himself. After that, their relationship became closer until they became lovers and even had sex. Amelia feeds on his blood every now and then out of necessity. Although they didn't announce it in public because of her family matters, Amelia and Kai still show affection openly. Love Interests '''Heliana Evernight''' - As stated by Kai, if his heart didn't have Erina and Amelia, Heliana would take first place. How they first met in the future is unknown but they first met in the Empire as employer and employee after Kai time traveled. With his stay there, Heliana became comfortable with him and even takes off her veil in front of him despite saying that she'll only show her future husband but it hasn't progressed to the point of romance. Their relationship mostly involves Kai teasing her to see her flustered reactions as she isn't good with men. Family '''Akemi Kuroshi''' - Kai's late mother. She doted upon Kai ever since he was born and was the first to make Kai feel motherly love though it was a bit overwhelming at times. Kai was devastated about her and Juro's death and the fact that he was the one to kill them to the point that he wanted to end his life but was stopped by the Goddess of Frost. '''Goddess of Frost''' - Not much is known about his relationship with his grandmother. It's been said that she showers him with affection and Kai calls her 'grandma', showing their close relationship but nothing specific has been said. She took Kai away for three years after he eliminated the demon possessing him. '''Juro Kuroshi''' - Kai's late father. Their relationship at the start was that of close friends rather than father and son but in the end, Kai also felt the warmth of having a father from him first. Kai was devastated about his and Akemi's death and the fact that he was the one to kill them to the point that he wanted to end his life but was stopped by the Goddess of Frost. Friends '''Yoko Kuroshi''' - The emotion that Kai feels the most towards Yoko would be guilt because of the matter with the clan's annihilation. Although they had started off as rivals and later friends, Yoko even developed an attraction towards him but it was changed to hate and anger though Emi's existence prevented her from going to kill Kai himself. After saving Erina, their relationship became better. Although she still says that she'll never forgive him, she stays on friendly terms with him. Enemies Others